Love Never Ends at the Border
by JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover
Summary: While on his book tour Tim finds a body and helps Vancouver PD solve the crime meanwhile Gibbs and Jenny reconnect. But willl everything work out the way they plan?
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first time trying a true crossover other crossovers I have done since I usually label it a crossover with just the characters. The true crossover stuff starts next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: None of this stuff except Matthew, Nina and the kids that exists is mine.**

* * *

The Killer: 25 year old Matthew Erikson. Ex boyfriend of the victim. Stalked her for a month before killing her in an alley while she was walking home by herself from the Thom E. Gemcity book signing

The Victim: 22 year old Nina Lawrence. College Student who was walking home from the first ever Thom E. Gemcity book signing in Vancouver.

~Flashback (1 month Ago)~

"Hey Matt, I need to talk to you about something important." Nina Lawrence said as she met her boyfriend of two years, Matthew Erikson, at their favorite little cafe just down the street from her college campus.

"Hey Baby, what's wrong?" Matthew asked as Nina sat across from him.

"I think we should break up. I just don't feel that spark that I used to anymore." Nina said.

"If I did something to upset you I am sorry. Don't do this, we can bring that spark back." Matt begged.

"I am sorry but this is goodbye." Nina replied.

~(Current Time) Flashback ends~

Nina Lawrence walked into the downtown Vancouver bookstore looking to buy Thom E Gemcity's newest book, Times Under Change: A Deep Six Novel, and have it signed by the author himself. After an hour in line it was finally her turn to meet her favorite author.

"Hello, who am I making this out to?" Thom E Gemcity also known to some (well by now many) as Timothy McGee asked.

"My n-n-name is N-n-nina. I am a huge f-f-f-fan." Nina stammered.

"Here you go. I hope you enjoy the book as much as I enjoyed writing it Nina." Tim replied handing her the book back.

Nina then left to return to her apartment three blocks from the bookstore. Seemingly out of no where Nina was attacked.


	2. The Murder and meeting

**AN: I decided to start this story off and until Gibbs comes in next chapter and starts to talk to her and call her by Jen and will officially start going by only Jen/Jenny in chapter 3 since during the second chapter she is with people who only call her Betty or Dr. Rogers. In this chapter she will only be called Dr. Rogers except when Tim is talking to her which is a really short** **conversation**.

* * *

After his book signing ended at 7pm on August 27,2013 Timothy McGee started walking to his hotel a few blocks away. He had decided to walk so he could clear his head. All of a sudden he heard a girl scream. As he reached the point of the scream he saw a familiar female figure laying on the ground. He then identifies himself and discovers that he had met this young woman only moments ago at his book signing. After discovering that by the time he got there she had been dead he called the police station.

~Time Skip~

Detectives Flynn and Vega arrived with their favorite Medical Examiner, Dr. Betty Rogers. As he noticed the women speaking much like the way Gibbs and Ducky talk, he recognizes the voice of the Medical Examiner. He quickly pulls out his phone to text Tony and Abby to do a background check on the Doctor.

"Hello Sir, thank you for calling this in. I would like to ask you a couple of questions so that we can rule you out as a suspect." Detective Flynn,the female detective, said.

"I know how the process works ma'am. I am a Federal Agent of the US. So the answers you are looking for are: My name is Special Agent Timothy McGee, I work for NCIS which stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service, I am here on my book tour for the book the victim was carrying. I write using a pseudonym but was recently exposed as being Thom E Gemcity, which you may be able to see is an anagram of my name. I checked to see if she was alive and I do not have gloves on my so when checking for prints I will gladly provide mine since I do not have anything to hide. As for what happened I do not know, other than the young girl, Nina, had left from my book signing about ten minutes before I did. I was walking to my hotel since walking clears my head and my hotel is only two blocks from here. I was about half a block away and heard what sounded like a young girl scream. By the time I reached the scene the victim was dead and blood was pooled around her and the person who did this was gone." Tim replied looking directly at Detective Flynn until his eyes flickered to the red-haired Medical Examiner once more.

"Dr. Rogers come over here and talk to this man so he can focus on the investigation," the male detective, Detective Vega, said.

"Do you want accurate results off this body? Or do you want me to seduce more information..." Betty began, turning around to see a face from her past that she had kept hidden.

"Director Shepard is it really you?" Tim asked just seconds after their eyes met.

(Back in D.C.)

"Hey Abby have you seen the pictures of the female ME McBooknerd asked us to check on?" Tony DiNozzo asked as he walked into the goth woman's lab.

"Yes Tony I have. She looks just like Director Shepard. I started a search on her but it's like she never existed until May 21, 2008 when she applied for and got the job as the lead ME For Vancouver PD. I tried looking before that but nothing comes up." Abby Sciuto, the resident bubbly goth replied as her lab doors opened again.

Less than a minute later all you could hear throughout the lab was a head slap and Tony saying, "We don't have a case boss and McBookworm asked us to run a check on this Dr. Betty Rogers woman for him. We are running a Witness Protection search for her now."

"No need DiNozzo where is she located I will go get answers," Leroy Jethro Gibbs replied gruffly.

"Vancouver Boss, why?" Tony asked.

"None of your damn business DiNozzo. If you need me I will be in Vancouver." Gibbs replied walking out of the lab.

"That was hinky right?" Abby said once the elevator closed.


	3. Is it really you?

**AN: Gibbs appears and the truth starts to come out for more secrets continue reading and the next chapter more secrets come out and the fun really begins. The case will actually continue in Chapter 6. Many of the details will be found out behind the scenes of the next few chapters and will be summarized when the case comes back into play during chapter 6.**

**AN2: I know Gibbs is a bit OOC in this chapter and will definitely be in the next couple of chapters but once things return to normal so will he. Due to the fact that they are still in Vancouver and everyone except Gibbs and Tim call her Betty I am using the / marks to indicate the transition into her going back to the name of Jen or Jenny.**

* * *

After the autopsy was finished and Dr. Rogers was finally able to think clearly her door bursts open and in walked none other than Timothy McGee. "Hello McGee, congrats on the new book. I assume they sent you down here to get answers that only I can give you." Dr. Rogers said.

"How are you alive? Tony and Ziva saw your body and Gibbs saw your blood." McGee answered as the doors to autopsy opened and in walked Detectives Flynn and Vega rushing in after a very cross Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Speak of the Devil, excuse us we are going over into my office. Don't put your ear to the door this is going to be a loud conversation so you will hear it anyway." Dr. Rogers said annoyed.

(Inside the office)

"What took you so long to find me Jethro? There was a reason I used this old cover for my Witness Protection Persona. I wanted you to find me Jethro. Fornell was supposed to tell you after Svetlana was actually dead so you could track me down and bring me home. When I got home I was going to go to the press about how/why we faked my death." The feisty redhead yelled.

"Well Jen I was never given the message! I am going to kill Tobias, he knows my true feelings about you and he said nothing." Gibbs yelled starting to move closer.

"And what exactly are those feelings Jethro?" Jen/Betty asked.

"I think you know, but, here is a hint," Gibbs said as he closed the last of the space between them with a kiss.

After two minutes they pulled apart for air and Jen/Betty said, "Well now I am ready to not play dead anymore. There is just one problem, my children don't know about my life. How am I supposed to get them to not be too upset with me for not giving them the full story."

"Children Jen? When did this happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Jethro, I am a minivan driving, single soccer mom of four. I adopted three of them about two years after I moved here. The youngest is our daughter. I have 2 girls and twin boys. Come home with me and meet them tonight." Jen/Betty said.

"Why don't we leave now? I will bring you all out to dinner." Gibbs suggested.

"Great let's go." Jen/Betty says pecking Gibbs on the lips while grabbing his hands and leading him out of her office.

"Flynn, Vega I am leaving call if you need me, but please don't need me. McGee you are clear to go back to your hotel so we will bring you on our way to my place." Jen/Betty said.

(Meanwhile in DC)

Ping! Abby's phone went off, "Tony I finally heard from Timmy!" Abby said excitedly.

"What did he say?" Tony asked.

"He said 'Our theory was right. It is the Director. She started yelling at Gibbs then they calmed down after he made a comment about wanting to kill Fornell. They just dropped me off at my hotel and were holding hands over the center console of her minivan.' Why is Jenny driving a minivan? And why did she make us think she was dead?" Abby asked.

"Maybe she turned into a soccer mom or something." Tony suggested not knowing how true this statement was.

"Where is Agent Gibbs?" came the voice of the current Director of NCIS Leon Vance.

"Vancouver Director Vance." Tony and Abby answered in Unison.


	4. Meeting the Kids

**AN: More secrets start to come out and Jibbs reforms! Stuff is starting to get serious. Enjoy.**

**AN 2: For those of you wonderful people who are Motive fans I know that in one of the earlier episodes Dr. Rogers character says she is glad she does not have children but then again that is the beauty of AU stories anything can happen.**

* * *

"Why the hell is he in Vancouver DiNozzo?" Director Vance asked.

"Probably trying to get the teams mommy back Sir." Abby answered.

"Translation, he figured out former Director Shepard is alive so he went to profess his love for her and get her to come back here with us. Hopefully he can convince her to come back." Tony replied.

"What?!" Vance asked confused.

(Vancouver)

"Kids I am home and I have someone I would like you to meet so come to the livingroom." Jen yelled into the house as she opened the door.

"Hello I'm Alexis, I am 12 and the oldest. Nice to meet you Sir." a young woman with long, curly, dark brown hair and green eyes said cheerfully.

"Hello Alexis, I am Jethro Gibbs. You can call me Jethro or Gibbs, but not Sir since that makes me feel old." Gibbs replied just seconds after the 3 other children walked into the room.

"Hello Gibbs I am 9 years old and my name is Jared." a small black-haired boy said.

"Hi Jared it's nice to meet you buddy." Gibbs replied.

"Hi Mr. Gibbs I am Jared's twin Kyle and I am 9 too." the other small black-haired boy introduced himself.

"Hi Kyle, I look forward to getting to know you." Gibbs smiled.

Now feeling comfortable after her older sister and brothers introduced themselves to this seemingly nice man, the pretty little girl with Jen's red hair and his blue eyes gently tugged on his pant leg. Gibbs then squatted down to her level. "Hi Sweetie, I am a special friend of your mommy's, my name is Jethro. What's yours?"

"This is Sophia she is 4 and will be 5 on November 23rd. Alexis, Jared and Kyle can you go up to your rooms and get into clothes for dinner? And Alexis can you get something out for Sophia while Gibbs, Sophia and I have a little chat about something." Jenny said introducing their daughter not making a giant spectacle of the situation.

"Sure thing mom." Alexis said as she and her brothers ran up the stairs to change for a dinner out in town.

"So Soph do you remember mommy telling you that there is different about you than your sister and brothers? And when you asked what it was and I told you that you are the only one that came from mommy's tummy. I have something else to tell you about that and it involves my special friend Jethro here. Can you say hi to him?" Jen said one she was sure the three older kids were upstairs.

"Hi Mr. Jethro, I's Sophia!" the little girl said shyly.

"Jethro I know that by now you probably were able to put two and two together and figure out who Sophia is so why don't you introduce yourself to her again while I go explain things a bit better to the older kids." Jen said leaving Gibbs to talk to their daughter.

"Hi Sophia, I have one more part to tell you about your special connection with mommy. That is that I am your daddy. I know this is confusing but even though I just met you, sweet girl, I love you so much." Gibbs said picking his daughter up."Why don't we go upstairs and get you dressed for dinner?"

(Meanwhile Upstairs)

"Hey Kiddos, the 4 of us need to talk now that you are all ready for dinner so come with me." Jen said leading Alexis, Jared, and Kyle into her room.

"What's up mom are you okay?" Alexis asked.

"I am fine hun. What I need to tell you guys is that Sophia is not adopted like you three are. I still love the four of you the same as ever. But that man is downstairs is her father and until today he thought I died back in May of 2008 just before I adopted the three of you. We were together for about 2 years then I left to further my career but 6 years later I went back to DC and we ended up starting where we left off but this time it was a secret. Then sadly I had to make him think I died since someone was trying to hurt us so I came here to start over. Now he wants to get to know all four of you kids so that he can make us all happy and maybe even make our family whole one day." Jen explained.

"Mommy, I have an important question about Mr. Gibbs." Kyle said excitedly.

"And what is that Kyle?" Jen asked her son just as enthusiastically as Gibbs reached the doorway with Sophia dressed and ready for dinner.

"I want to ask him if he likes boats like I do." Kyle said seriously making everyone including Gibbs laugh as he set Sophia down.

"I love boats Kyle. I build them in the basement at my house. You will have to come help me someday." Gibbs replied smiling at the young boy.

"How about we leave for dinner now so we can be home to get to bed on time? To the van of awesomeness!" Jenny said leading the kids downstairs to the van.

Once the kids were in the van there was a staredown between Jenny and Gibbs which after about five minutes resulted in Gibbs reluctantly getting into the passenger seat of the minivan.


	5. Getting to know you Dinner

**AN: This chapter contains a part where if you look the first round you will see the order of people at a dinner table in a restaurant. I only wanted to put the positions of everyone once but also named who was asking the questions so that you hopefully don't get lost so the order is the same for the entire chapter. Stay tuned more chapters of this story will be coming up soon. But this is how much I have finished.**

* * *

Jenny, Jethro, and the kids exited the minivan entering the local pizza restaurant. After ordering their pizza Gibbs decided to suggest an idea that was going through his mind, "How about we go around the table and play a game to get to know each other?"

"That sounds like a great idea. How about we play a question game. For example we start with me and I ask what is everyone's favorite hobby then each person answers the question ending with me then we move clockwise around the table so we can all have a turn to ask and answer all the questions." Jenny suggested gesturing to Alexis to start answering the question.

"Well my main hobby is writing." Alexis answered.

"I like listening to and singing music." Jared responded.

"I like boats." Kyle said simply.

"I enjoy building boats." Gibbs said winking at Jenny.

"I like playing wif my toys." Sophia said giggling.

"Last but not least I love spending quality time like this with each and every one of you. Now your question Alexis." Jenny said completing the first round of the game.

"Okay how about everyone's favorite color?" Alexis asked.

"Orange"

"Red"

"Green"

"Purple"

"Blue"

"Pink"

"How about everyone's favorite song." Jared asked.

"Mom singing Blackbird with our fun CD."

"Rhythm of Love"

"No Fear"

"Three words, Two Hearts, One Kiss."

"Mom singing Teenage Dream with our CD"

"Our family version of Tonight, Tonight with our CD"

"Let's go with favorite movie." Kyle said questioningly.

"Get Smart"

"Swan Princess, DUH"

"Mr. &amp; Mrs. Smith"

"Avalon High"

"Escape From Planet Earth"

"Monster's University"

"This is getting harder now. I will go with favorite book, series, or bedtime story." Gibbs said.

"Cat In The Hat"

"Pride and Prejudice, it has not changed since Paris"

"As if now Out of Sight Out of Time but may change in a couple of weeks to United We Spy so I will go with the entire Gallagher Girls Series."

"Harry Potter"

"The Narnia Books"

"Deep Six"

"I wanna know favite TB show!" Sophia says a little loudly.

"An old show a nice Marine once made me watch called Get Smart"

"Good Luck Charlie"

"Power Rangers"

"Jared took mine but I will repeat it Power Rangers"

"Your mom took mine but I agree with Get Smart"

"I say Mickey Mouse Clubhouse."

"Okay we went all the way around the table and we have finished the pizza. Why don't we pay the bill then we can all go home and watch a movie together." Jen said trying to get everyone ready to go back home.


	6. Movies, Phone Calls and Proposals

**AN:So I finished this chapter this morning. I have also recently realized I forgot to change the dates on the typed version of the story so I went back and fixed it. I had to change the date from July to August for a couple of little parts but never fear the correct version is now up. So remember this is AU meaning characters can be OOC and it is okay. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

**AN2: Sorry I keep adding thoughts. I would like to say a very quick shout out to the author puppypants as two of their suggestions helped me to finally come up with a name for this story! Now happy reading!**

* * *

"Kids why don't you all go pick a movie out to watch and we can have our first family movie night in a while." Jenny suggests as the family of 5 and Gibbs walk into the house.

"Let's go with Brother Bear!" Kyle, the resident kids movie expert, said excitedly looking to his mom for approval.

"Sounds good. You guys go put it on. Your mom and I will be in just give us one minute." Gibbs said sending the children out of the room.

"What is bothering you tonight Mr. Sourpuss? The kids all like you, I can tell...they did not play any tricks on you and they let you join our jam session in the car both ways. The only thing I can think of is something to do with Shannon and Kelly." Jenny suggests.

"Neither of them Jen. I am just thinking about us. But I should get to a hotel since it is late and you have work in the morning." Gibbs said getting ready to leave.

"No don't go stay here with us. Your stuff is in the van so just stay. We need to talk about this us thing. I want it to work so badly it hurts to think about not working our way back together, but we need to figure out how we are going to do it." Jen replied pulling him back inside.

"We no longer have the same SecNav that you despised. I think you being female and trying to take back the Directorship would please this SecNav since she hates Leon as much as we do. We can come up with a press release/conference statement to explain what happened. We want you home Jen. As for the us thing sell this house and I will work on selling mine and we can get a new house for the six of us and we can pick up where we left off before faking your death. At least come back with me and talk to SecNav before we make a final decision on anything." Gibbs said pleading with Jen to consider every option to make it possible to be together.

"The kids have school starting Monday Jethro and I have to bring them in and meet their teachers tomorrow afternoon. I can't leave them alone to go to DC for a week to straighten things out legally and meet and talk to this new SecNav!" Jen said.

"Then leave them with one of your detective buddies next week or bring them with you! I don't want to be that far apart from you for this long again. I love you!" Gibbs said as they sat down on the couch.

"Think of it this way. Angie and the boys are the Vancouver PD equivalent of your team for NCIS. So I can't leave the kids with any of them. Also I don't know Brian's wife nor do I trust Manny, Angie's son, to look after them. I will discuss the options with the kids teachers tomorrow when we go meet them. For tonight let's focus on us." Jenny said joining him on the couch.

"I want to pick up where we left off before you made us think you were dead. I was waiting for you guys to come back from California but then I got the call from DiNozzo saying you were dead so I left the ring at home and jumped on a plane to see if he was lying. I want you back as mine now and forever. I heard the cover name and knew it was you so I asked where you were so I went home packed a bag, grabbed the ring from my dresser, and went for the airport so that I could get to you the moment I could. I have asked too many people to marry me and that only ended well once. So I am going to just say your choice and leave it at that." Gibbs said giving the speech he had planned for when she got back from California and adding in his exact actions from that point in time.

"I want to say yes Jethro and I have a feeling you knew that. However, before we do this and are officially back to where we left off we need to see if I can get the job back so that we don't need to be so far away from each other." Jen replied looking sadly at her lover.

"Take the ring for now and we will cross that bridge when we get to it. I will even go with you tomorrow to meet the kids teachers and explain the situation to them." Gibbs said slipping the ring onto her finger and giving her a kiss as he stood to go outside.

"Where are you going? I thought we decided you would stay here!" Jen whined.

"Just going out to get my bag, Love." Gibbs replied quickly returning.

(Meanwhile In DC)

"Hey Tony have you heard from El Jefe yet? I have not heard from him by looking to trace his phone. I want to know when he and mommy will be home!" Abby said excitedly.

"I have not heard from him or Tim either. I bet we will soon. We should try to get Cynthia in on this since she is close with Jen." Tony replied just as the phone in Abby's lab begins to ring.

"Hello? Sure I will put the phone on speaker when they get up here." Abby answered the phone. "Tony go get Ducky and Palmer. Then when you get back lock the main lab door."

Seconds later Tony, Jimmy and Ducky walked into the room. "Okay the door is locked what is the problem Abby?" Tony asked.

"There is no problem DiNozzo. I just wanted to tell you all hello and that I will explain the situation next week while I am in DC to meet with SecNav to discuss my possibly coming back." came a familiar female voice.

"Beg my pardon Jennifer. I am just curious to how you are still alive, even if you faked your death you should not have lived this long. You were so far gone with your illness." Ducky said confusing everyone else on the team.

"Well Ducky. The blood I had you run the test on the first time was my older sister Melissa's and the blood the second time but that I gave to Abby was mine. And my sister did pass on I read about three months after California. I promise you all that you can meet my four kids, three of whom are adopted, and that I will explain everything when I see you all on Monday afternoon." Jen said then giving Gibbs the phone.

"We land on Sunday at 4pm. Get Cynthia caught up and in the loop by then or else you know what will happen." Gibbs said then hanging up the phone before anyone could reply.


	7. Closing the case& Window to the past

(Vancouver)

The case is now finished. Detectives Angie Flynn, Oscar Vega, and Brian Lucas all enter autopsy to confront their favorite female Medical Examiner about what had happened the night before.

"Hey Betts, so you seem kind of different today. I am not sure we like it. Spill the details about last night with Mr. Romeo. The NCIS Agent came back and did some of his computer voodoo which brought us to the killer, the victim's ex boyfriend Matthew Erikson! Turns out he was stalking her since the break up a month ago and decided the bed time to kill her was after the book signing and meeting her favorite author. We asked Boyd for a computer wizard and he said he would get on that but for now Lucas has to do. But the Agent said that you used to be the Director of NCIS, and Mr. Romeo was your Romeo at that time." Angie said confronting the red-head.

"My name is actually Jenny and what Tim said was true. Jethro and I have been together off and on since '98, mostly off since '99, we got back together in '05 when I became Director but we had to keep it a secret. We picked up where we left off last night after a serious talk. Apparently we left off with the day I faked my death, which is a long story, is the fact this ring was going to become mine when I got home from the trip I had been on to California. Jethro is Sophia's father. The kids like him and started getting to know him right off. He had Kyle's approval just by saying he builds boats. The other kids accepted him when he made the effort to learn about them by suggesting the game we played at dinner, well Alexis and Jared that is. Sophia had a fit at dinner when I sat next to him until I convinced her to sit between us, and that all started after their little one-on-one talk before dinner when he said that he was her father." Jen explained showing off the engagement ring.

"From what the Agent said this man has been married four times, divorced three, with you twice. Are you sure this will last? What even happened to the wife he did not divorce?" Oscar asked as the doors to autopsy opened to reveal Gibbs in the doorway.

"A) Jen left me both times we ended things and I don't intend to let her go a third time. I know my track record with women sucks but the last wife was to get over Jen, the other two divorces aka wives two and three were rebounds to get over my first wife and our daughter's deaths. B) Shannon the one wife I did not divorce died back in '91 along with our eight year old daughter Kelly after Shannon witnessed a crime. Jen was the only woman that made me not think about Shannon when we were together." Gibbs explained before turning to Jen, "Ready to go Love? We are supposed to bring the kids to meet their teachers today."

"Speaking of the kids...where are they exactly?" Jen asked looking around not seeing the four little faces.

"Calm down McGee is hanging out with them in the lobby. Let's go before they eat him." Gibbs said rolling his eyes before quickly saying, "I'm driving this time, you are too slow."

"Bye guys see you a week from Monday since I am going to DC for a week. Gotta go fight Jethro for the keys." Jen said leaving, but she could be heard yelling, "Jethro give me the keys now or else I will with hold Paris repeats until we figure out what we are going to do."

"Paris repeats? I wonder what that means." Brian said pensively.

"Sex Brian, she is going to with hold sex from him" Angie said nodding. "How would you know?" Brian asked. "There is one thing that Betty or Jen or what ever her name is has told me. It revolves around Paris and a man she was with like 15 years or so ago. Gotta love girl talk." Angie replied with a wink.

(Meanwhile in DC)

"Hello is this Cynthia Sumner?" Abby asked turning her phone on speaker.

"Yes it is. Who is this and how can I help you?" Cynthia replied.

"This is Abby Sciuto the Forensic Scientist from your life at NCIS. I am calling because I am having a bunch of people aka the team, Ducky, Palmer and hopefully you over for dinner at my place. I found some DNA samples and ran them. You were close to the person it matched so I wanted to have you there when I revealed my findings." Abby said excitedly.

"Ah, yes, Abby. I would love to have dinner with you and team Gibbs. When will this be taking place? And I know you are speaking about Shepard. So can you catch me up to what everyone else knows? Please, I need to know if she is at least okay." Cynthia replied full of hope.

"Everyone only knows that she currently goes by the name of Dr. Betty Rogers, and she has 4 kids and she is back with Gibbs. Dinner is a surprise welcome back for her on Sunday at 6. They land at 4. Gibbs' orders." Abby replied as chipper as ever.

"Alright, I will see you all then. I will bring some stuff for dessert for everyone." Cynthia said as the call ended.


	8. And They're Off

**AN: Sorry this took me so long to get up. Life has started to get hectic. I have the next couple of chapters written out so I should be able to get them typed up and uploaded soon. Some of the events in the later chapters occur a different way than they do in earlier chapters and I am aware of it and have changed it in a different spot that it is saved but with finals the week after next I am not going to have much time to work on this so I will get to it once I get home from school for the summer. I know that also Gibbs is still kind of OOC but due to this being AU I am in the mindset that is one of the AU things. **

**AN2: Also a note for warning about later chapters there is an upcoming story arc that connects this with Motive once again and it is a very dark arc so I will be making the rating higher during that arc especially. That will not be for another few chapters. Also eventually there will most likely be a companion piece with deleted scenes.**

**AN3: Sorry this was so long. Enjoy the chapter the next one will be up soon.**

(Vancouver)

~Friday After Teacher visits~

Jennifer Shepard and her four children were all sitting around the living room with Leroy Jethro Gibbs talking about the game plan for their time in Washington, DC the upcoming week. Jen was the first to speak. "Alright guys, I want you to pack your bags for a week. We are going to be leaving soon for Washington, DC so that we can get there quickly."

"Mom why are we going to DC when school is starting up on Monday morning? I don't want to miss the first day! Can't I just stay here with Aunt Angie?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis, I know you like the first day of school but, we may be moving to DC soon if everything works out with the meeting I have on Monday morning. Also we want you all to get to know our 'family' so that if we move you guys will know who to turn to if Gibbs and I are unavailable. Also the other people who will be allowed to pick you up from school if neither of us can make it on time due to work." Jen replied looking at her oldest.

"Mommy, do I gets to go too? I wants to see where daddy works. But where I go when sissy and brovers are at school?" Sophia asked.

"Well sweetie, you will probably be hanging out with mommy in her office, or with me, or with my friend Abby until we can find you a preschool to go to and even then after school lets out it will be the same way." Gibbs replied to the little girl in his lap.

"Guys we have plenty of time for questions in the car. Someone forgot to book the tickets so we are going to be driving. Pack quickly and only what you need for a week away, we are going to barely be still since I want you all to have the experience of seeing Washington, DC." Jen said trying to get the kids all moving.

~Time Skip~

(In the Garage)

"Jethro give me the freaking keys. My kids are in the car so I want to make sure you don't drive like a maniac so we can all get to DC safely." Jen said staring Gibbs down.

"Jen all will be good. The only way we will make DC by the time I want to be there when driving would be if I drive the first third of the way then you then me. We both know that is true. We both know that is the truth. We will go until we hit Helena, Montana tonight and stay somewhere there. Sleep for a couple of hours then start up again after a couple of hours. Which is where you will take over. Then we will stop again for a couple of hours in Peoria, Illinois. Then I will take over again for the last leg of the trip. My 'maniac driving' as you called it will cut off about three hours, especially with the tricks I have picked up from Ziva." Gibbs said getting in and starting the car.

"Fine. Do you know if Cynthia has been updated about what is going on? I want to call and ask her to help me out with booking hotels in each city we are stopping in." Jen asked.

"As far as I know she does. Abby said her number is still the same so why don't you call her and find out." Gibbs replied.

"I will. Entertain the kids while I am on the phone." Jen replied as the van takes off toward the border.

~Time Skip~

After crossing the border Jen finally pulls out her phone to call Cynthia. "Hello Cynthia? I know you probably will not believe me after five years but, this is Jen Shepard. I was hoping you could help me out and make a couple of phone calls to help me book a couple of hotel rooms. I am on my way back with Gibbs and my children. We are going to be stopping in Helena, Montana and Peoria, Illinois on our way back from Vancouver." Jen said as someone picked up the other end of the line.

"..."

"Yes, those two places would be great. Oh and by the way I have a meeting on Monday with the current SecNav. I was hoping that if I get the Directorship back that you would return to work with me?"

"..."

"Wonderful, and thank you for your help. I can't wait to see you again and catch up, and for you to meet kids, especially Sophia since she is the one you know about. How about we do lunch on Tuesday?"

"..."

"Great, I will see you then. Bye," Jen said before hanging up and turning around to Gibbs and the kids. "Alright all, tonight we will be staying at a Fairfield Inn &amp; Suites then tomorrow staying at a Country Inn &amp; Suites. Then Sunday night we will finally be in DC."

"Mommy I want Gibbs to drive all the way to DC since he makes things go by us fast." Jared said.

"He is driving today, but he needs to have a bit of a break too so I will drive tomorrow and he will drive again on Sunday until we get to DC. How about you all take a nap since we will not be stopping for more than a couple of hours at the hotel to go to bed since we have a schedule to keep." Jen replied to her son.

"Jen I have no problem driving most of the way even after we stop so that we can all get a little more sleep." Gibbs replies with a wink toward the redhead.

"Fine whatever, but if I get the job back they will stay with you and go to a school while I go pack up the rest of the stuff at the other house." Jen started after the kids fell asleep for a nap. "Oh and by the way Angie is showing people around the house for me since I don't want to use any real estate agencies to sell. When I called SecNav to confirm the meeting time she told me that based on her reading of my files it would just be a formality and to just discuss what the press conference on Wednesday will say. I already told the kids about everything and only Alexis changed her vote of support, I am worried about the change since she had been the most excited about the move at first."

~Time Skip~

(In DC [ Saturday 1000 Hours])

Timothy McGee is now finally home after his two week book tour came to an end. He walks into the Squad Room to see no sign of Gibbs or anyone else for that matter. So he sat down and began to look over the mountain of paperwork that he needed to catch up on. Five minutes later Tony walks in, "Hey Probie, welcome back. I thought that Gibbs was supposed to come back in with you?"

"Originally that was the plan. Obviously something changed." Tim replied.

"What was the full original plan?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs and the Rogers family were supposed to catch the plane but they weren't on it so either they took a later flight or decided to drive." Tim replied.

"Why don't we go down to Abby's lab and trace his phone to see where they are?" Tony suggests as they reach the elevator.

~Time Skip~

"Okay it looks like they are somewhere between Montana and Illinois. Let's call and see where they are closer to." Abby says after about a half hour of searching GPS signals of Gibbs' phone.


	9. Trip Update and Arrival in DC

**AN: So here is chapter 8. I am almost done posting what I have written. So hang tight while I write more over the next few weeks. Due to final exams coming up I will not really be updating much or even writing as much as I would like until about a week from Saturday. After that writing is fair game until I have to start work at the end of June but even at night and during my breaks I will be able to write more. Somewhere between chapter 10 and chapter 15 I will be bringing back the Motive gang for a couple of little story arcs. Also for one story arch Ziva will make a guest appearance and so will Boyd for a little while. One of the arcs will be a dark one so I will be upping the rating of this.**

**AN2: For this chapter and the previous one the link of the map I created for how the crew travels from Vancouver to DC is up on my profile and I tried my best to write this so that it goes along with that.**

**AN3: So I am not usually one to ask for more reviews and I know Motive is not a big fandom on this site yet but I would like to get a few more reviews if you like this so I know that there is interest for me to continue. Please and thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 8

(The Phone Call)

[1300 Hours in DC]

{Call is between Abby and Gibbs phones but both ends are on speaker phone}

"Hello?" Gibbs said picking up his ringing cell phone.

"Hi Gibbs, it's Abby, Tim, and Tony. We were wondering where you are since you were supposed to go on the plane Tim came home on, yet you are not here." Abby said quickly.

"Hello guys this is Jenny. I have to answer the question since Jethro is pouting. Jethro forgot to book the six tickets like he was supposed to so we had to drive. We stayed in Helena, Montana last night. We will be staying in Peoria, Illinois tonight then we will be in DC about 1600 hours tomorrow. The boys will all be staying at Jethro's for the night while the girls and I spend the first night at the Adam's House both for bonding purposes. I have a formality meeting with SecNav on Monday morning so hopefully I can be back to work a week from Monday, since my friend from Vancouver PD is showing the house for me. But I need to find a school for all four kids to go to for this year." Jen replied.

"How far away from your destination for today are you guys?" Tony asked.

"Let me see, we left the hotel here at 0600 and it is currently 1200 hours here so we are almost coming into Wyoming to pass through into South Dakota. So we are making decent time. Plus I have been pulling a few tricks I have picked up from Jethro so that we can still get a good amount of sleep tonight. But for now I have to go we just pulled in to get gas and some snacks out of the back for the kids." Jen replied handing the phone back to Gibbs who then took it off of speaker quickly.

"So Tony, am I able to get in with the pool you have no doubt started? I know Tim mentioned I gave Jen the ring but so far no date has even been discussed. I am letting her pick the date without telling me until it gets closer. But I definitely want in on the bet for the date of the wedding since I have three possible ideas of when it could be." Gibbs said quickly.

"Sure Boss, hopefully this will make it so that Ducky won't win the pot for once. I will be quick with the dates. Tim has dibs on December 17 of this year, I have March 28, Ducky has October 23 of this year, Abby has June 5, Autopsy Gremlin has August 25 of next year, and Cynthia has Tuesday. When would you like to grab? Keep in mind it is a twenty dollar bet per person." Tony replied.

"Crap she will be back to the car in one minute. I will go with Thursday since that will be between the Press Conference and her first day back. But I gotta go. See you at Abby's tomorrow night." Gibbs replied as Jenny entered the car once again.

~Time Skip~

(Sunday 1545 Hours In the Car)

"Mom are we there yet? I have to go to the bathroom!" Jared called out.

"Almost buddy we should be at my house in almost fifteen minutes. But my work is closer, we are about two minutes from there so how about we stop there and see if anyone is around." Gibbs replied.

"Hey Gibbs, if you and mom say its okay and we want to can we start calling you dad? We were all talking about it earlier but decided we should ask if you would mind it. We all really like you and we see how happy you make mom. We also wanted to know if you planned to adopt us so that you really are our dad." Alexis asks timidly.

"Your mom and I will be talking about the adoption stuff once we are all settled at a house where all six of us can start fresh. As for you guys calling me dad or whatever...call me anything you wish whenever you are ready." Gibbs replied looking in the rear-view mirror as they parked in the parking garage of the Navy Yard.

"Okay all I am not going by the name Gibbs calls me since no one is expecting to see me here since they think I died five years ago. Her I will be going by Dr. Betty Rogers again. When we meet Gibbs' team for dinner I will be going by the name Gibbs calls me since they all know the truth." Jenny says as she gets out of the car.

(Squad Room)

"Hello Agent Gibbs welcome back. Director Vance heard you were going to be returning today and said if we saw you to have you go up to his office. Fair warning he is pissed at you." one of the Agents said when they say Gibbs and his travel companions getting off the elevator in the Squad Room.

"Let me just show Dr. Rogers and her children to the head then I will go up and see him." Gibbs replied leading the way to the bathrooms. "I will be right back. I can't wait until you are back in that office instead of Leon."

"I can't wait to have him out of there also. Meet us back at your desk when you're done?" Jen asked with a quick kiss for luck.

(Vance's Office)

"Director Vance one of the Agents downstairs told me you wanted to see me?" Gibbs asked.

"Cut the crap Gibbs. Where the hell have you been? You know damn well that I don't like it when my Agents leave without giving me proper notice of where they are going and when they will be back." Director Vance yells at Gibbs.

"Actually Leon I had to help McGee with a case he decided to help Vancouver PD with. I brought back their Medical Examiner so you can see that I am not lying. You can meet her on Tuesday. We have been traveling since 1300 hours Vancouver time on Friday and we have only gotten a total of eight hours of sleep. Plus we have dinner plans at 1800 hours." Gibbs replied with a smug smirk.

"Then why are you here?" Vance asked.

"Dr. Rogers' son Jared had to use the head and this was closer than my place. The kid is only nine. We have a twelve year old girl, twin nine year old boys, and a four almost five year old girl traveling with us. Now excuse me I need to get going and I will see you sometime between 0700 and 0800 hours tomorrow." Gibbs said leaving Vance staring at the door to his office as it slams shut.


	10. The BBQ

**AN: Here is the next installment of the story. I have had it written for a while but the semester got really busy really quickly. I have one more chapter pre-written and ready to post. Please review so that I know what you think of this. Thank you for your continuous support through your reading! **

* * *

Chapter 9 (The BBQ)

(1800 Hours)

[Abby's House]

The minivan pulls up to Abby's house she is currently renting, so she is now able to keep Jethro the dog, and everyone gets out. The first to speak is Abby. "Hello everyone! Welcome to my new home. For your edible pleasures we have BBQ type food, chicken, salads, and we are waiting for the desserts to come out of the oven and Cynthia said she would bring some deserts as well. She is just running about fifteen minutes late but she will be here shortly."

"Hello Abby, it has been a while. I got you a present during our stop for gas in town on our way here. Kyle can you please grab mommy the cup I told you guys to not drink out of?" Jen asked her son. When he returned from the minivan Jen gave the cup of Caff-Pow to Abby.

"Thank you Director Shepard. Welcome back into our lives!" Abby said excitedly.

"Thanks Abs but I still have my meeting with the new SecNav tomorrow before I can say for sure that I am back. And if I am I will have to do a press conference about the whole situation." Jen replied. "Oh and before I forget do you mind if I run off somewhere private quick and call my Vancouver partners so they know we got here safe? I forgot to call when I checked myself and the girls into the Adam's house for the night."

"Go right on ahead and do that here I will show everyone out to the backyard. Fair warning Gibbs...Fornell is here with Emily and Emily wants to talk to you she says it is important and she needed your help." Abby said as she started to show the group out back so that they could join everyone else.

"When Jen gets off the phone we will deal with Tobias. Kids, come on and I will introduce you all to the group. Fair warning there are a lot of them." Gibbs says as the kids looked back over nervously at Jenny.

"But daddy I want mommy wif me. I no like meeting new peoples. I stay here wif her." Sophia says running over to attaching herself to Jenny's leg.

"Soph why don't you go with daddy. He will keep you just as safe as I do when we meet someone new." Jen said handing her youngest to Gibbs and pulling her phone out of her pocket and beginning to dial it. "Hey Angie I bet you guys are at a crime scene. Sorry I forgot to call when we got here but we arrived at about 4pm DC time. We are over at a friend's for a BBQ so I will call you again once everyone is settled for the night." she said as she got Detective Flynn's voicemail and began to follow everyone else outside.

"I thought you were making a phone call?" Gibbs said leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Got her voicemail." Jen whispered back.

"Well then let's get this over with." Gibbs said taking Jen's hand and turning to face everyone else. "Listen up people I know that most of you know by now that Jenny is back and is talking to SecNav in the morning, hopefully ending up with her coming back as Director again, which is 95% certain but not one hundred percent. Also you may know that we have gotten back together for the third and hopefully, final time, picking up yet again where we left off. That is with an engagement ring being placed on her finger." Gibbs said smiling.

"What you may not know, however, is this time around I do not come by myself to be accepted by you guys. This time I have four little attachments who I will introduce you to in a second starting with the youngest. and working my way backward to my oldest. Now the most quiet munchkin is different than her three older siblings since she is not adopted, however, all of the kiddos are going to be around and are to be treated as Jibblets as well and just as equally. I know that is what you would be referring to them as in your head." Jenny begins then picking up Sophia to finally start the introductions. "Everyone this is Sophia she is four but she will be five in November. Gibbs did not know this but about two days before I had to fake my death I had found out I was pregnant. Sophia is that child so meet the youngest Jibblet. Next up on the introduction are Kyle and Jared my twin boys, they are nine years old and will be ten at the end of October, I adopted them after a rough case when they were six. And last but not least, my oldest daughter Alexis who I adopted when she was eight. She is currently twelve and her birthday is in December. Please make them feel like a part of our nice, big, dysfunctional family."

"I knew it the moment Tim texted saying you drove a minivan! Welcome to the family munchkins!" Tony replied.

"Sorry I am a little late I had an errand I had to run before I went to pick up the desserts and it took longer than I had anticipated." Cynthia said as she joined everyone in the yard.

"Soph, can you go cling to daddy for a minute? Mommy has to go talk to the lady that just came in. I will bring her over here for you to meet in a minute." Jen said handing Sophia off to Gibbs for the next couple of minutes.

"Director you look amazing. Vancouver has agreed with you. Now, where are the kids? We can catch up later we have plenty of time after your meeting with SecNav tomorrow." Cynthia said with an excited smirk.

~Time Skip~

[Gibbs' House]

(2100 Hours)

"Thank you for taking the boys tonight. I want to have a bonding night with the girls. We have not been able to keep our plans for any lately. We have had quite a few cases where I was needed." Jen said as the boys got settled into the spare room.

"It's not a problem at all. I think I will show them what I have done on my latest boat, then maybe have the, help me with it a bit, then I will put them to bed, I have to go into work tomorrow and you have your meeting, Abby said she would gladly take a couple of the kids until lunch as did Cynthia. We just have to tell them which kids to expect." Gibbs said making sure that Jen was a little bit included in the plans for the next day.

"Well Cynthia is joining us for girls night so I think Sophia will be more comfortable with her since she will know her better than Abby by tomorrow. The boys already told me that they like Abby and think she is awesome. The only one not too receptive to either one is Alexis. Alexis is closing herself off and not talking, I don't think she wants to go through with the move. We are going to have to sit down with her and see if we can reach the root of the problem." Jen said reluctantly.

"I will tell Abby about it being the boys. When we are both done for the day we will sit down with Alexis and talk with her and for the other kids we will set up a movie or something so that we can be alone with her. I already have this house up for sale and am already looking for a new place for all of us close to where you used to live. All we need is to finish everything with the Press Conference and making you come back then we will be all set." Bibbs said giving her a quick plan for how to handle the week.

"Jethro please don't move too quickly. We don't even know for sure our plan is going to work the way we think it will. I plan to talk to Alexis tonight while Cynthia is occupying Sophia getting to know her. We have to go now though, Cynthia is on her way to meet us in the lobby of the Adam's House. I will see you in the morning." Jen said with a quick departure kiss.


	11. Bonding Night

**AN: Here is the last chapter I have pre-written for now. The next chapter should be ready soon and we will finally have the meeting with SecNav and Jenny. I hope you are enjoying the story. Either way please review and let me know so that I can make this even better with the future chapters. Fair warning the rating will be raising in a few chapters due to darker topics involving a character and 2 OCs as well as another situation of a similar variety involving one of the characters you would least expect.**

* * *

Chapter 10 (Bonding Night)

[Gibbs' House]

"Jared, Kyle do you boys want to help be with something tonight? I have a big project downstairs that I could use some help on. I want to get it done soon so that I don't have to worry about it when I have to move and so I can spend a lot more time with you guys and mommy." Gibbs says with a sarcastic tone at the word 'mommy'.

"Does it involve the boat? I only want to do it if it involves helping with the boat." Kyle said.

"Yes Kyle it does involve the boat. I have it almost done but there are some spots where I need help sanding it because they are in small spaces but you both are just the right size to reach it. What do you say, want to do some male bonding and sand the boat with me?" Gibbs asks the boys.

The boys look at each other then answer in unison, "Okay let's go!"

[The Girl's Hotel Room/Adam's House Hotel]

"So sorry we are late Cynthia. Jethro and I got into a little bit of a discussion about the plans for the week mostly tomorrow while I am in my meeting." Jen says as she and the girls walk into the lobby of the hotel.

"It is no problem at all Jen. I just got here myself. I figured rather than going out to get the stuff for girls night later on I would just go home and get the stuff I was going to use last weekend with my sister and her two girls, but the girls were sick so we ended up cancelling leaving me with all the stuff leftover. So I stopped by my apartment to grab it." Cynthia said smiling at her friend.

"Well I am not surprised you thought ahead to all of that. Other than your loyalty, not letting Jethro get to you, personality, and work ethic one of the reasons I always liked you was your ability to plan ahead to make things go smoothly." Jen said in awe of the quick plan her assistant had come up with.

"Mommy, sissy pokeded me in the arm." Sophia said sounding tired and grumpy.

"Looks like someone will be crashing kind of early tonight. But before she does let's get her ready for bed using our usual girls night routine. Alexis will you help me with that?" Jen said waiting the temper the younger child was starting to show.

"I guess, then can I stay up with you two? I actually was able to sleep in the car until the others woke me up to have our little talk about calling Gibbs dad." Alexis replied.

"Sure I wanted to talk to you about something anyway." Jen said tucking a stray hair behind Alexis' ear.

~Time Skip~

"So Lex. I have noticed throughout the trip where I wanted to talk to you about how we can make it so you start having a little more fun. I have also noticed that you are the most resistant about letting Gibbs into our lives and family. I know you like your school back in Vancouver but we are going to be moving here soon. When I made the appointment I have tomorrow, the lady told me that tomorrow is just a formality that we have to go through so that she knows what I told her on the phone is true." Jen starts looking at her daughter waiting for an answer.

"Mom i am scared to move. I JUST started making REAL friends in Vancouver last year. Most of the kids at school tend to shy away from me for two reasons. One of those reasons is that I am adopted. The other is because of your job, the kids at school think I am a freak or weirdo because when we don't go home after school we go to the Police Department and down into the office of a Medical Examiner they tend to laugh at me." Alexis replied.

"Why did you not say something before? But here we are going to be starting fresh and I will be something awesome and not something embarrassing." Jen replies while looking into her oldest child's eyes.

"Before I decide more how I feel what exactly would it be that you do with your new job?" Alexis asked as Jen began braiding her hair.

"Well she gets to talk to all of the Senators and people in Congress to get funding for NCIS and other branches/offices of NCIS. To top it off if all goes well tomorrow she will be the ONLY female head of a government agency just like if you and your sister want to come hang out with me I can show you around the Agency and then we can go do other fun stuff until we can meet up with your mom after her meeting." Cynthia said convincingly.

"That is actually cool. And I do like Gibbs, a lot actually. But I don't like that it means that we need to move when I finally have friends. The first few years of my life that I remember I had already moved like four times before I got placed and adopted by you. Your seem to forget that I was not like the boys who came to you because both their parents died but that my parents did not want me at all." Alexis shared as she began eating her share of the junk food.

"Lex, I have not forgotten that at all. Is that why you are afraid to get close with Gibbs? Because you are afraid to get close with Gibbs? Because you are afraid he will be like your parents and not want you?" Jen asked her daughter.

"Yes! Now can we just not worry about that? I don't care about having to move so much as the fact I won't be able to have my talks with Aunt Angie when we move here. Those talks have helped me so much the last couple of years." Alexis replied trying to avoid the subject.

"I will be here for you no matter what Sweetie, so will Abby. Trust me these past few days we have been talking about what we plan to do all four of you more comfortable here. Anytime you need us we are here for you all." Cynthia said showing more loyalty for the young girl than even Jen had expected.

"Thank you Cynthia. I think I will let you guys get some time for yourselves or some sleep. I am tired so I am going to join Sophia in sleeping. Night." Alexis said hugging both of the adult women.

"Night Lex." Both of them replied as the young girl went over to the bed with her younger sister.

(Meanwhile at Gibbs' House)

"So boys this is coming along very well! I appreciate your help. What would you guys say if I told you that you get to spend the day tomorrow at NCIS with Abby?" Gibbs asked the boys.

"Do we get to help her out with her work?" Jared asked.

"It all depends on how much she has and what it is she has to do." Gibbs replied.

"I want to stay with you. Your job sounds cooler than Abby's does." Kyle answered sadly.

"My job is not something I want you guys to see at your current age. Maybe in a few years when you are older. Plus Abby is going to be taking you to your possible new school. Mommy does not know about this but Cynthia is going to be bringing the girls with her there too. The person in charge is a 'friend' of mine and there are six spots open at the school. There are two spots open in all of your grades and my friend told me as long as mommy says yes to the school you guys can start on Tuesday morning." Gibbs replied.

"But why can't mommy know?" Jared asked.

"Because my friend at the school is my ex-wife Stephanie who I married after mommy left me the first time. But it's time we get you two little monkeys to bed." Gibbs replied leading the boys up to the room where they would be staying for a while.


	12. Meeting with SecNav

**AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long. The last few months have been very hectic. The next chapter is the big Press Conference and big entrance. Chapter 13 will bring the Motive characters and story line will start to be higher rated for a couple of chapters (for the first of the two story lines that are this way.) I will not be including the wedding itself as I plan on including the big ceremony that will be taking place in just a few more chapters.**

**AN2: Please review with what you think about this. I am starting to think no one is reading so I would love to hear your thoughts on this and any of my other stories that you may be reading.**

(Monday 0630 hours at Gibbs' house)

"Up and at 'em boys. We have to be at NCIS for 0700 so I can be on time for work. You get toast and to ride in my truck this morning. We have only a half hour to get there so everything will be served on the go." Gibbs yelled up the stairs.

"Gibbs I want to just go and see mommy again. I like you but I want to see her now We usually see her first thing when we wake up." Jared said groggily.

"Well buddy we will be seeing her in a few hours. She has her meeting this morning. Then we will show her all the work we did last night when I get off of work." Gibbs replied to the young boy. "Either way it's time for us to head out."

[Girls' Room at the Adam's House]

"Mommy can I really spend all day wif sissy and Cynfia? Dats what sissy sayded. Den you gunna come too when you is done you meetin! I wants to do stuffs wif dem! No brovers awownd." Sophia asks excitedly when her other exists the bathroom.

"Yes Soph, you really get to do all of that and no brothers around. They are spending the day with Abby." Jen replied to the young girl before turning to Cynthia. "Thank you for helping with these two today and last night. I really appreciate it more than you know."

"It really is no problem Jen. They are the same ages as my nieces. So just out of curiosity when do you think you and Gibbs will end up married? Will you take his name? What do you think he wants from the wedding, other than for it to last this time, since it is his fifth?" Cynthia asks.

"Well my plan is to have us do a quick wedding with just us, the kids, you and SecNav who will perform it some day this week since I do plan to take his name and feel it would be easier to start this way. But then later on, in a few months most likely, we will have the big wedding ceremony and reception that everyone would expect from the Director of NCIS. He just said to tell him when to get the guys set with their tuxes and what time and day to show up. We discussed everything. Once we are settled in whatever place we end up at he is going to legally adopt Alexis and the boys. He is already on Sophia's birth certificate and she already goes by Sophia Gibbs." Jen replied.

"I figured that would be how everything goes. If you don't leave soon you will be late. We have the van so I will bring all of our bags and stuff down. After we drop you off at your meeting I will drop everything off at Gibbs' place. Does he still keep the door unlocked?" Cynthia asked.

"As far as I know he does. That is one of two things that will be changing when we find our new house." Jen replied turning back to her girls. "Let's go girls or else we will be late. I want you both to be good for Cynthia for me please. Lex, scan you help me make sure we have everything? Cynthia you and Sophia can go and get us checked out and ready to go."

"Sure thing mom. I also wanted to talk to you for a second. I won't make us late I promise. This is really quick and I know we can both multi-task." Alexis replied.

"Okay I will leave you both to it. We absolutely have to be on our way in five minutes or less in order to make it appropriately early for your meeting." Cynthia said as she led the youngest child down to the front desk for checkout.

"So Lex, what is on your mind?" Jen asked as she started checking out the bathroom for items almost left behind finding none.

"I just wanted to let you know that I slept on it and I am okay with having to move. I just am still having a hard time thinking that I can't talk to Aunt Angie as much as I would like since it is such a big time difference. I mean Cynthia is nice and so is Abby but Aunt Angie knows everything about me already and the others still have to learn." Alexis replied as she checked around the beds.

"Lex, I know this is hard but you know that AUnt Angie is always willing to take your call. I will let you borrow my cell to call her whenever you need to have a talk with her. I promise we will go back to visit pretty often since the crew there is another family to me too. Is there anything else bothering you? I have noticed that you are not as bubbly as you were before we found out about everything. I also want you to do me a favor today while I am in my meeting." Jen replied with a special request for her daughter as they enter the elevator.

"No I am good that is my only thing and I have been thinking about it a lot. But sure what is it you want me to do?" Alexis asked.

"I want you to take Cynthia and your sister to find a couple of dresses. One for each of you that match at least a little bit. But you can't tell Gibbs about it until I tell you that it is okay to." Jen requested.

"Okay! What about Abby? Should she come too if it is dresses for the wedding? But she has the boys and you know how big their mouths are." Alexis laughed as they walked out of the elevator ready to start the day.

"Not this time around. This time it is only you girls and Cynthia that need dresses. I will explain later when we are all together. Let's get moving for the day now!" Jen said as she and her daughter walked out the door to meet the other two ladies at the minivan.

~Time Skip~

(Inside SecNav's Office)

"Hello Ms. Shepard? I am SecNav Sarah Porter. Please come right on in." SecNav said as she greeted her gues.

"Hello ma'am. Jen or Jenny is fine. As the former Director of NCIS I know how busy you are with cleaning up messes brought on by the actions of my husband to be and other employees, so how about we get started? First off, thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Jen began hoping to get the job back so she could work living arrangements out.

"Sounds like a plan to me. All I really need from you, since I have read any and all records my predecessors have left me about you, is answers as to a brief summary of what happened, why you faked your death, and why it took so long for you to come back?" SecNav asked.

"A long story short...the SecNav at the time decided that since I was the main target of a suspect, we would arrange protective custody with the FBI and fake my death. Jethro did not know about any of it until last week when one of his team members recognized my face and voice, and now I am here hoping to come back for real." Jen began to explain her story.

"So who was the FBI Agent that was in charge of making sure Gibbs knew where you were so he could find you when the case was closed?" SecNav asked.

"Tobias Fornell, so if he turns up MIA for a couple of days you should still be good. He and Jethro are actually friends most of the time." Jen replied.

"Okay so how would you feel about starting a week from today on Monday so you can get settled back into a routine?" SecNav asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me, I will fly to Vancouver in a couple of days to finish packing up. I also have a quick question for you." Jen replied.

"Alright go for it, I may have an answer." SecNav replied.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to do a quick wedding for Jethro and myself at some point this week so that I can start off my return with the name I wish to carry rather than reestablish myself then switch and confuse everyone? I am planning now for the more public ceremony which will take place once everything is all settled in here." Jen said.

"Of course why don't we do that the day after tomorrow since you will have the Press Conference tomorrow to explain the situation to the press, then you can go back for a few days and fix everything in Vancouver." SecNav suggested.

"That sounds like a great plan. Can we set up the Press Conference to start at about 11:00 so that I can quickly speak to Leon and also make my 'big entrance' the team, my children and I planned? Jethro just rolled his eyes and basically called me an idiot when I told him the plan for it." Jen replied laughing.


End file.
